The present invention relates to glucagon receptor antagonist compounds, compositions containing such compounds and various methods of treatment relating to type 2 diabetes mellitus and related conditions.
Diabetes refers to a disease process derived from multiple causative factors and is characterized by elevated levels of plasma glucose (hyperglycemia) in the fasting state or following glucose administration during an oral glucose tolerance test. Frank diabetes mellitus (e.g., a blood glucose level >126 mg/dL in a fasting state) is associated with increased and premature cardiovascular morbidity and mortality, and is related directly and indirectly to various metabolic conditions, including alterations of lipid, lipoprotein and apolipoprotein metabolism.
Patients with non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (type 2 diabetes mellitus), approximately 95% of patients with diabetes mellitus, frequently display elevated levels of serum lipids, such as cholesterol and triglycerides, and have poor blood-lipid profiles, with high levels of LDLcholesterol and low levels of HDL-cholesterol. Those suffering from Type 2 diabetes mellitus are thus at an increased risk of developing macrovascular and microvascular complications, including coronary heart disease, stroke, peripheral vascular disease, hypertension (for example, blood pressure >130/80 mmHg in a resting state), nephropathy, neuropathy and retinopathy.
Patients having type 2 diabetes mellitus characteristically exhibit elevated plasma insulin levels compared with nondiabetic patients; these patients have developed a resistance to insulin stimulation of glucose and lipid metabolism in the main insulin-sensitive tissues (muscle, liver and adipose tissues). Thus, Type 2 diabetes, at least early in the natural progression of the disease is characterized primarily by insulin resistance rather than by a decrease in insulin production, resulting in insufficient uptake, oxidation and storage of glucose in muscle, inadequate repression of lipolysis in adipose tissue, and excess glucose production and secretion by the liver. The net effect of decreased sensitivity to insulin is high levels of insulin circulating in the blood without appropriate reduction in plasma glucose (hyperglycemia). Hyperinsulinemia is a risk factor for developing hypertension and may also contribute to vascular disease.
Glucagon serves as the major regulatory hormone attenuating the effect of insulin in its inhibition of liver gluconeogenesis and is normally secreted by alpha cells in pancreatic islets in response to falling blood glucose levels. The hormone binds to specific receptors in liver cells that trigger glycogenolysis and an increase in gluconeogenesis through cAMP-mediated events. These responses generate glucose (e.g. hepatic glucose production) to help maintain euglycemia by preventing blood glucose levels from falling significantly. In addition to elevated levels of circulating insulin, type 2 diabetics have elevated levels of plasma glucagon and increased rates of hepatic glucose production. Antagonists of the glucagon receptor are useful in improving insulin responsiveness in the liver, decreasing the rate of gluconeogenesis and glycogenolysis, and lowering the rate of hepatic glucose output resulting in a decrease in the levels of plasma glucose.